Angel with a shotgun
by Badbrainday
Summary: "Oh, god" he truly hated driving this ugly ass car of Cas's. And as if having to drive around in this pimp mobile wasn't enough torture, there was absolutely no decent radio station in range...


Angel With A Shotgun

"Oh, god" he truly hated driving this ugly ass car of Cas's. And as if having to drive around in this pimp mobile wasn't enough torture, there was absolutely no decent radio station in range. All he could find was some religious channel that played only… that's right; religious tunes. Dean truly hoped that the spare part for Baby would show up soon so he didn't have to embarrass himself in this way any more.

He turned to Cass beside him and desperately asked him to do something about the music situation or he would turn back to the bunker to get his tapes right away.

"Ehm, well I have some music on this IPod Sam hocked me up with, but so far I only have one album on it, and I'm not sure its your kind of music" he said worryingly as he started to fiddle with the thing on the dashboard. Pretty soon some kind of synth symphony intro started playing in the speakers. "Electronic Classical music, that figures…" Dean thought to himself with a little smile, but pretty soon a voice started singing "_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..._" Accompanied by heavy drumming and guitars. Dean looked over at Cass with a surprised expression.

"Modern rock? Really?" he asked with hissed eyebrows. Cass only shrugged his shoulders and gave him one of these small beautiful apologizing smiles with his head tilted slightly.

The angel never ceased to surprise him. Usually, just about when he thinks he has him figured out the Angel goes human or loses his grace, and now obviously Cas listens to music…

"_Get out your guns, battle's begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigge_r."

The reason for Dean, driving the angel around with him, was that Cas had only borrowed grace and he wasn't nearly as powerful as he usually was, and in an attempt to save his strength he had agreed to accompany Dean in the car as they where on their way on a hunt.

***  
"_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be_."  
***

Dean listened to the lyrics with half an ear, and couldn't help but thinking that the song kind of was a god fit on the angel who ride shotgun with him today. He knew very well that Cass adored him, well loved him actually. He had proved it quite a few times by now. Giving up an army for his sake was only one of the many things the angel had done in order to keep him safe. He knew that Cass loved him. Loved him like he loved Sam. A protective-, platonic-, family-love. Somehow that wasn't enough for Dean these days. He needed a different kind of love…

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting 'til the war's won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight."_

Ever since Cass had been human for a while back, Dean had caught himself thinking of Cas in a not very platonic way. The last couple of weeks he had started have these kinds of strange thoughts about the angel; Thoughts that he only have had about women before. Whenever he found himself in the same room as Cass he couldn't ignore his presence like he usually would have. Instead he was extremely aware of the man's every move, and taking every opportunity to study him without openly staring. Sometimes he had been caught glancing, but he figured that he kind of had a few ones on Cass. He didn't do that anymore thou, and Dean found that upsettingly disappointing…

How ironic, Now that Dean would have given his right arm for one of those longing looks from Cass, the angel just wasn't that in to him anymore.

"_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer."_

Riding in the car together with him so close was agony. It was as if every cell in his body was locked on the presence of Cass. He couldn't breath normally and his stomach was twisted in to a knot. "Jesus, what was wrong with me these days?" he thought to himself an tried to shake himself up from his daydreaming as he shifted gear and while doing so lay eyes on the thigh just inches away from his right hand…

Dean had always found that one of many perks of stick shift driving was the opportunity to accidentally brush your hand against the passengers thigh; The beautiful female passengers that was. Still resting his hand on the stick he noticed that Cass rested his left hand on his thigh. Oh, god, he has beautiful hands, delicate and sensitive and just the right amount of manly roughness. Everyone thought that Dean was a titts- and ass- guy. Well he was; but he also was a hands-guy. He had actually turned beautiful girls down just because they had ugly hands.

He found himself wondering what it would feel like to have the angels hands on him, stroking his naked body Oh, no you pervert… You are not going there…"dean shakes his head in an attempt to wake up from the daydream.

"_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._"

"So, what's this band called anyway?" Dean said in an attempt to distract himself from his uncomfortable strange thoughts. "Ehm, they call themselves 'The Cab", and I find their lyrics very compelling." Cas answered with a secretive smile.

"_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight."_

"Yeah! Figures! But what's up with the band names these days? They are so lame; The Who, The The, The Pouges, The Hives. What happened to old-fashioned rock names like; Metallica, AC/DC and Black Sabbath?" Dean asked with a upset expression on his face

"Well, I guess they where all taken" Cas answers seriously.


End file.
